Intensive
by Johanna-002
Summary: Inspired from my one-shot "Marriage and Motherhood". After marrying Clarisse, Joseph does an interview with Victoria Spice, the host of her own morning talk show: 'Morning with Vicky". He talks about his first marriage, his children and his drug abuse. One Shot! Complete! Review!


**Title: **Intensive

**Summary: **Inspired from my one-shot "Marriage and Motherhood". After marrying Clarisse, Joseph does an interview with Victoria Spice, the host of her own morning talk show: 'Morning with Vicky". He talks about his first marriage, his children and his drug abuse.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Princess Diaries or Princess Diaries 2: Royal engagement or any of its characters; they belong to Meg Cabot. I do however own my writing, please don't steal- Johanna002©

**_Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to Favs_**

-01-

"Are you nervous?" Clarisse asked her husband, her hand rubbing along the inside of his thigh. Joseph looked over at her. He nodded slightly. "Don't be my love, you'll be fine."

After nearly a year and a half of marriage, Joseph was doing yet another openly-exposed interview with a morning talk show host, Victoria Spice. Victoria had interviewed the newly wed shortly after their marriage, but now here they were again.

A little over two months ago, the secrecy of Joseph's past life had been invaded and was on the front page of any magazine or newspaper that would listen. Clarisse had known her husband was no angel.

Joseph had been honest with her from their very early years together, when they were nothing more but friends; he had told her of his marriage and his child- hell she had been there when he had gone through his divorce; their children grew up together. Joseph had told her about his abuse of drugs and about the family had come from. However, that was Joseph's business, that was their business, and it had no right to be invaded and blasted to the world.

Joseph has since gotten a lot of hate mail, Clarisse as well; people threatening him and calling him nothing more than a druggy using their Queen. Clarisse had been outraged and made a public response stating that if the letters continued she would seek a law suit against every party: the man whom dug up her husband's past, against the papers and magazine that bought his story and against every person whom had sent hate mail. The letters ceased, a few still making their way through- but that was expected.

"I don't know if this is a good idea, Clarisse. It's just confirming everything and it makes us both look bad."

Moving from her position on the couch in their dressing room, to kneel in front of her husband, she said: "Joseph I love you. I know what your past entails and that doesn't mean anything to me. I can only imagine how hard it was growing up for you. That being said, go out there and tell them your story; you'll be surprised how many will look up to you and admire you. I can almost guarantee that someone out in that audience, or someone watching, has been through the same thing as you, or know someone who has."

Joseph had to smile. He moved to stand, bringing her up of her knees as he did so. "Did you just quote me?" He asked tipping her head back. Clarisse grinned. It was what Joseph had always told her when she gave personal interviews.

"I figured it would work. It always helps me."

He kissed her lips softly. She smiled into the kiss, holding his face in her hands. They parted and she said: "I love you."

A cough interrupted the happy couple. A stage crew member smiled apologetically, and said: "Go time in two minutes."

"Thank you. I'll be right out." They walked out hand in hand, following behind the young woman watching as her blonde ponytail bounced against her back.

Clarisse dropped his hand and turned to face him, her arms around his waist as they stood in the make shift hall way leading out to the stage. "Have a good show. I love you."

The lighting changed and the director shouted: "3…2…"

Victoria began speaking, the crowd cheering. "Good morning, Genovia!" She waited for the cheering to die down just a bit before continuing: "Well we love it when our next guest stops by. He's married to one of the most beautiful women in the world and he's one of my favorites; so real and down to earth, not to mention incredibly handsome. Please welcome my friend Joseph Torres!" The cheering got louder, no doubt most from the women.

Clarisse had to laugh, as when he walked out her suspicions were confirmed as the women did get louder.

"How are you?" Victoria asked as she went to embrace him. Joseph hugged her awkwardly in return. The parted and took their seats apart from each other in the white-plush chairs.

"I'm doing quite well; how about yourself?"

"I'm doing quite well." Victoria turned towards the cameras and audience: "We're here with Joseph. I love you. I'm so happy for you and Her Majesty. The pair of you are such a beautiful couple; I think you, personally, are such an inspiration. You stand for so many positive things and you hold yourself together so well."

"Thank you."

"I'm very happy for your success."

The audience applauded and Joseph inclined his head, "Thank you very much."

"So let's get to it," Victoria said, an evil smile on her face, "How is married life?"

Joseph had smile, "Surprisingly pleasant."

"Surpringly?"

He laughed as well, "My wife is one of the best." The women in the audience whistled most shouting 'awe!'

As Victoria began speaking the noise began to cease, turning full ears and attention to their host. "And this is your second marriage correct?"

"Yes."

Checking her cards, a refreshing reference Victoria asked, "You first got married to your first wife, Maryanne, when you were seventeen years old."

"I did, yes." Joseph answered. He felt this was now where he elaborated so he continued: "Maryanne and I met sophomore year of High school in Geometry class."

"And you married your high school sweet heart, or what happened?"

"She and I fell pregnant the summer going into our junior year and that… that summer was a big turning point in my life. I loved her, I truly did and I would do anything for her. I was so committed to her and to our child, that I asked her to marry me. I wanted to do the right thing and it didn't hurt when she was someone I loved more than anything." Joseph explained. "It didn't feel like I was rushing through life, or condemning myself to agony. And we had fifteen wonderful years of marriage and two children. I wouldn't trade my life with her for anything."

The audience roared with applause, even Victoria herself applauded him.

"If you feel so strongly towards this woman, then why did it end?"

Joseph sighed. He and Maryanne had mulled over that very thing many times. Hell, even Clarisse had been questioning. "You know she and I have asked each other that many times, and now that I'm remarried, Clarisse has even asked me that very thing. But, no matter how much I love her or _did _love her…" He wandered how he could phrase himself, "Because I loved her, I had to let her go."

Victoria felt so warming and could feel such an emotional draw towards him. "And how did your children take that? That sudden- mommy and daddy are no longer going to be together."

"Well our son, our first pregnancy, was born four months early and he was stillborn." Gasp arose from the audience. "However, our second, Calliope was only four; and because Maryanne was in the military she only saw her every so often anyway, she didn't take it too hard. I don't even think she really knew… she's always just grown up knowing we weren't married."

Victoria resituated herself in her chair, moving to find comfort. "You said the year she fell pregnant was the year that changed your life. You were doing drugs at fourteen? Tell me about that."

"Yea… thirteen, fourteen, and fifteen," He felt almost ashamed, however he had his reasons.

"How heavy was that?"

He felt the emotion within himself pull tighter. "Oh it was awful."

"What kind of drugs were you doing?"

His eyes bore with honesty, "Oh you name it."

"Really?" Victoria's eyes bulged, she couldn't believe her ears.

"Oh yea," Joseph himself resituated his position in the chair. He finally spoke: "I was a bored-curious-frustrated kid."

"You're sworn off them now?"

"I have been since Maryanne told me she was pregnant. It's boring to me now; I already know what it is. I drink beer now." The duo laughed and even a few bubbled giggles came from the audience.

Victoria smiled sweetly and asked, "Now your wife sent out a message, after your past had been exposed on the papers, but I have heard a rumor saying that you didn't want her to give the speech. Why?"

"Figured it'd freak out parliament,"

"You don't like the parliamentarians?" Victoria asked giggling.

"Aside from maybe two, I find them and their mentalities boring and quite nauseating." Joseph was surprised by the positive reaction of the audience; A bunch of 'wooing' and clapping.

Victoria shifted in her chair once more. "What would you say to the young girls and boys out there so they don't go down the road you went down and so they don't experiment with drugs?"

"Well here's the thing, I don't want to be a preacher and if someone had come to me at thirteen and had given me advice on how to live my life I would have told them where to put it." Joseph explained. "My mother passed away when I was very young, my father was always working and we didn't live in the best part of town, could barely afford our bills. I got in with the wrong crowd and what happened, happened. I can't change it." Joseph received the biggest applaud yet.

"I'm an option kind of guy. I like alternatives and choices. If I had wasted my like trying to emulate adults, when I was twelve and thirteen then I wouldn't be where I am. I wouldn't have got my crap together, and have exceled in my professions and I wouldn't now be married to the most beautiful woman in the world. I wouldn't have a voice or gotten into as much trouble as I have. It's fun. It's fun to be different and rebellious, and to make your own decisions."

Victoria laughed, and snickered, "You hear that kids? Be Rebellious!" The audience laughed openly. "But, no, I agree with you. If you try to act like someone else then you aren't an individual. You don't have your own voice, and you aren't cool, and you are not unique because you are like everyone else, so I think everyone should be celebrated for being different and being unique."

"As do I,"

The audience once more showed their praise, but was quickly silenced as Victoria continued. "Thank you Joseph so much, for being on my show…"

"Oh thank you for having me."

Victoria smiled towards the camera, "When we return, our next guess- the woman to topple the charts, and the leader of all _little monsters_- Lady Gaga!" The audience applauded and the cameras cut out.

"Ten minute recess!" Victoria hollered out. She turned to Joseph and smiled sincerely. "Thank you again so much… Before you leave, have a snack; grab a drink, smooch with the Mrs. For a bit." She said with a slight giggle before standing and walking off towards her dressing room.

Joseph stood, making his way over to the security and seclusion of the make shift hallway. He was immediately greeted by a kiss from his wife.

"Honey you did so great." She praised before kissing him again.

Joseph held her to him for a moment, relishing in the softness of her lips as he kissed her softly and slowly.

"That's pretty great too," She admitted in a voice just loud enough for him to hear.

**Author's Note: **Please Review: Good, bad or constructive.

Thank you, my reviewers, for not only for your encouragement for writing this, but for you daily and aspiring support as an author. Thank you!


End file.
